Something a little less than perfectPart 2!
by SwtManda83
Summary: COMPLETE! She finds herself in the arms of an old and familiar flame after a year of abuse from someone else. To understand this story completely, you have to read the first part..same title!
1. Default Chapter

Something a little less than perfect(PT:2)

A/N: Shane Helms is one of my fave wrestlers, but I wanted to make him a bad guy in this part of the story. Please Note that in order to understand this story, you have to read the first one. Just click on my pen name and look for the same title.

Summary: 3 months after Shane and Amanda decide to be with each other, Shane seems to be giving Amanda the cold shoulder. Amanda suspects Shane is cheating on her, but with who? Will John and Amanda ever get back together?

For a while after Amanda and Shane hooked up, it was really nice. Shane would leave love notes and he would be there sitting on a chair when she woke up. It was so sweet! But 3 month later, she started to notice a change in him. He didn't watch her sleep anymore...he wasn't even in the room, the little notes were no more and his attitude towards her changed. It really started to worry her. She wondered if everything Shane did and said was all a lie. She was started to suspect that Shane was cheating on her! Oh, how she wanted to be wrong!!

It was the night of RAW. Amanda shared her concerns with Amy and Trish. "Have you said anything to him about any of this?" Trish asked, concerned. "Any chance I get Trish, " Amanda said, "But he either ignores me or walks out of the room. Amy, has he said anything to you?" _"Why is Shane behaving like this? There's gotta be something going on!" _ "He hasn't said anything to me..or Matt for that matter. Matt's been kinda wondering about his behavior too."

(Sean O Haire and John Cena)

"Ya know," Sean said, "I talked to Mandy earlier." "Really...how's she doing?" John asked, with interest. Even though him and Amanda are just friends, he still loved her very much! "Not so good right now." John stopped writing to listen to Sean. "Why? What happened?" "Amanda told me that Shane's been giving her the cold shoulder lately." Sean said. "Go on..." John said with concern. "She tells me that he's changed..big time! He's never really with her that much and he just been basically ignoring her. She says that she's tried to talk to him about it, but he just never listens to her." Sean saw the emotion on John's face and guessed what he wanted to do. "John, don't even think about it okay. I know you still love her and you only want to protect her...but you guys are just friends now! If you go to her right now and she sees you, she'll just be worse! I don't want her to be more upset than she is now! It's bad enough I feel like shit for not being there to make her feel better." "Don't you just wanna do something about it though?" John asked. "Man...more than you'll ever know! Amanda is like a sister to me and I have this wanting to protect her from pain. But she's a grown woman and she's got a good support system on RAW. She'll be alright."

Trish went inside the locker room to use the bathroom. As she stepped inside, she heard sounds of ecstasy coming from one of the stalls. She laughed to herself and shook her head until she heard a familiar voice...a man's voice! She remained quiet in order to listen to the deeper voice. After a few minutes she knew whose voice it was. It was Shane's voice!!!! _"OH MY GOD!!!! Shane's cheating on Amanda!!! Why would he do this to her?! _ Trish turned on the faucet to make it sound like she needed to use it. Trish notice a woman exit the stall. "_Stacey Keibler!!!!!! OH SHIT!!!!!" _"Hi Trish." Stacey said. Trish smiled at her, not saying anything. Trish dried her hands and turn the water off. Then as Shane was coming out of the stall, Trish gave him a good swift kick and knocked him on his ass! "Trish, it's only me." "I know it's you! You two-timing son of a bitch! Amanda didn't do a damn thing to deserve this!!!" "Trish, I-" Shane was interrupted but a very familiar sound. "Trish, you in here?" It was Amanda.


	2. chpt 2

"Trish, you in here girl?" Amanda hollered in the diva locker room. Shane silently pleaded with Trish with his eyes. Trish gave him a look that silently let him know that he was a dead dog! "Near the stalls Mandy." Trish hollered back. "Ya know Trish, "Amanda began as she was walking, "I was thinking that maybe we could get the girls together and-" Amanda was interrupted by seeing Shane. "Shane, what are doing in the diva locker room?" Trish stood beside Amanda and said, "Well, answer her Shane! Tell your girlfriend what I just saw!" Amanda turned towards Trish and asked, "What did you see? What's going on?"

"Honey, I think it's better if you hear it from him." Amanda turned her attention to Shane and asked, "What's her name?" "Baby, listen to me-" "What the fuck is her name, Shane!! Do I know her? Does she work here?" "Stacey Keibler." Shane said. It's all he could do. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU HAD TO BE CHEATING ON ME! WHY?!" By this time Amy, Lilian, Gail Kim, Victoria and Nora were inside and witnessing the whole thing.

"Amanda, please, " Shane began, "I-" Amanda put her hand up and said, "YOU KNOW WHAT? DON'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING! I BROKE UP WITH A GREAT GUY FOR YOU! I MEAN, YES, HE DID DO WRONG. BUT AT LEAST JOHN WAS MAN ENOUGH TO ADMIT THAT HE WAS WRONG AND FESS UP FOR WHAT HE DID! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" With that, Amanda stormed out of the locker room and Trish followed her. Amy stared at Shane and all she said was, "What the hell's gotten into you?" and then she storned off to find Amanda.

(Amanda on the phone with Sean O Haire AC=Amanda & SH=Sean)

SH: Hello?

AC: Sean, it's me.

SH: Hey sis...what's the matter? You know I hate it you cry.

AC: Shane....cheated...

SH: He cheated on you?

AC: Yeah..sobbing

SH: Calm down honey...tell me what happened...from the beginning

AC: Well, I was walking around looking for Trish...I heard her inside the diva locker room so I went inside...He cheated on me

with Stacey Keibler....

SH: Oh....babe....I'm so sorry!

AC: I could see why? I mean look at her and look at me, Sean still sobbing

SH: Amanda, listen to me, okay?

AC: Okay.

SH: Stacey may look good but if you ask me. She doesn't seem to have what it takes to make a man truly happy and I'm

not just saying physically. I mean mentally and emotionally happy. But you can do that! You have the qualities that a

man is looking for! So you're not as skinny as she is or...your legs aren't as long and shit! If you ask me, you're a beautiful

woman and any man would be lucky to have you!

AC: Thanks Sean! I needed to hear that. ...How's John?

SH: Still hooked on you. He won't even look at another woman! He still hangs on to the picture you two took together.

AC: giggles

SH: I'm sorry to cut you off, but I gotta get going.

AC: Alright. Bye and thanks.

SH: No problem, that's what I'm here for sis. Take care

(End of conversation)

"You okay hun?" Trish asked as she sat on one side of Amanda. Amy sat on the other. "You know Mandy, " Amy said wrapping her arm around Amanda's shoulders, "I think you oughtta really be on your own for a while and enjoy being single."

"Definitely," Trish said, "After all the divas are done with their part on RAW tonight, we'll take you out." Amanda smiled and said, "You guys are something else."


	3. chpt3

Trish and Amy were right! A night out with the girls is just what Amanda needed. Victoria and Nora were looking on from the girls' booth as Amanda, Gail Kim, and the rest of the girls were dancing. Both Nora and Victoria were worn out! "It's great to see Amanda having fun....and happy!" Nora hollered over the music. "Yeah," Victoria began, "After all the crap she's been through..she definitely deserves it!" They saw Amanda and the rest of the divas come back to the booth. "Have fun?" Victoria asked. "Definitely! This is just what I needed guys. Thank you for all this!" Amanda said. Amy hugged Amanda and said, "That's what we're here for Mandy!"

Amanda was waken up by Trish's alarm clock. "Oh Hell.." Amanda said, putting the blanket up over her head. Trish woke up and looked at the next bed and silently giggled to herself. She walked over and took the covers off of Amanda. "Come on Amanda, rise and shine!" "Oh, Go Away!" Amanda said sleepily. Trish laughed and said, "We're all gonna go out for breakfast, remember?" Amanda woke up and said, "Shit, I almost forgot about that!" Amanda said as she went to take a shower. Trish shook her head while she was giggling to herself, "Well, I know she's not a morning person."

Adam Copeland and Matt Hardy were waiting with Nora, Amy, Victoria, Gail Kim for Trish and Amanda. "What takes them so long?" Adam said. "Knowing Amanda, she probably woke up late." Amy laughed. Matt chuckled and said, "We gotta break her from this habit or we're gonna have another Jeff to deal with." "I heard that!" Amanda said, standing behind Matt. Matt turned around and smiled at her. Amanda looked at him and said, "Okay...I'll let that slide." Matt kissed Amanda's forehead and said, "Come on guys, I'm starving."

When they walked into McDonald's the girls told Matt and Adam what they wanted and walked to find a table. As soon as they sat down Trish saw Shane sitting there with Stacey. Trish nudged Amy's arm and pointed her eyes to Shane's direction.

Victoria noticed this and whispered, "Let's not even deal with that." They both nodded in agreement as they saw Matt and Adam come with the food. Matt said beside Amy while Amanda moved in for Adam to sit. While they were eating, Adam put an arm around Amanda's shoulders and said, "So I heard the girls took you out last night." Amanda nodded, not wanting to talk with food in her mouth. She swallowed the food and said, "After what happened yesterday, it's just what I needed." "So Mandy," Matt began, "What did happen? OUCH!" Matt looked towards Amy, who gave him a look that said, "Don't say anything!" "Thanks Amy" Amanda said "No problem! Glad to do it!" Matt then looked at Amy and she smiled. "You're lucky I love you!" "I know." "Hey, we're eating breakfast here! Don't make us gag! OUCH!" Amanda smiled and nodded to Amy. "And thank you." "Anytime." Nora couldn't stop laughing. "What's so funny?" Adam asked. "It's just that you two make it seem like your so tough, but whenever a woman starts ganging up on you, you're like a scared puppy!" "What do you expect us to do?" Matt said. "Yeah," Adam said, "Men can't hit women and if we do we're pussies. It's a lose-lose situation!"

(SUNDAY-PPV(RAW AND SMACKDOWN)

Amanda was in the catering room with Amy, Matt, Adam, Trish, and they were all at the same table with David Batista, Randy Orton, and Triple H. "What's Shane's deal anyway?" Trish said as she sat back down. "What are you talkin about?" Amanda asked. "Well, I went up to get some water and Shane's there, asking me if you talk about him." "Why does he care? He hurt me so why would I wanna talk about him?" "You know something," Randy began, "If you ask me, he lost out." Amanda smiled at him and said, "Thanks." "Don't mention it hun. It's the truth anyway. I gotta get going. I got a match to prepare for." "Alright, good luck."

John walked into the catering room to get some food before preparing for his match against Booker T. He got some food and made his way to a table where Rey Mysterio was sitting. As he sat down, he saw Amanda. She was sitting with Adam, Matt, Amy and Trish. "Just the way I remember her.' John said to himself. "I'd give her time by herself if I were you." John turned around and looked at Rey. "I know. I just can't help it Rey. I mean, I was so stupid to hurt her when we were together. She's laugh at my jokes, even when they weren't funny. She took care of me when I was hurt...when I was bleeding she's clean me up instead of the trainer. She saw through my flaws and faults. I guess I just miss her, man!" "I know you miss her man." Rey said. "How do you know? I don't remember opening up before now." John said. "Oh come on John! Remember when you were going over a match with Rene and Torrie? You called her Amanda! If that's not pointing the obvious, I don't know what is man!"

Amanda noticed John as well. She saw him talking with Rey. Oh, she missed him so much! He was about the only guy that made her feel special...made her feel like a woman. She had to have that feeling again! She wanted it! Trish noticed Amanda staring at John and said, "You want me to take a picture for you?" "Ha Ha! Very funny Trish." "Seriously Mandy...oh...don't look now but he's coming this way." Trish said, nudging Amanda in the arm.


	4. chapter 4

"Hi guys." John said. Trish, Amy, Adam and Matt nodded their heads at Amanda's former lover. "How you doing Amanda?" Amanda looked up at John and said, "I'm doing alright, how about you?" "Doing alright..do you mind if we talk?" Amanda looked at Trish and she nodded. She thought about it and said, "Alright, sure." Amanda stood up and followed John by the door of the catering room. "Sean told me what happened with Shane...are you doing okay?" John said first. "I'm doing alright. I'm coping. The girls took me out after RAW so it was nice." Amanda answered, "How are you doing? Still with that woman?" "Not anymore...I dumped her because she gave me an ultimatum. Her or my wrestling career and you should know which one I chose." "You career." Amanda answered, knowing how much he loved what he did. John didn't say anything, just nodded. "How's Sean doing since I last talked to him?" "He's doing okay..as far he's saying." "What are you talking about?" Amanda asked, concerned. She was immediately worried about someone that she's grown so close to. "Before he would tell me anything that's bothering him...nowadays he doesn't. He's even traveling with Chavo now." "Really? Where is he now?" Somewhere warming up..his match is 3rd of the night and you know how he is about that." Amanda nodded. Something strange was happening inside of her. She isn't as wanting to be with John as she originally thought she was. It was like chatting with a friend. She didn't feel the butterflies...she didn't feel the want. "I have to talk this out with Trish or Amy later." Amanda thought to herself.

(SEAN O HAIRE AND CHAVO IN A PART OF THE ARENA)

"Sean," Chavo began, "Is everything cool?" "Yeah...why do you ask?" Sean asked. "Well, let's see," Chavo said, "You're traveling with me now. I don't mind it, infact you're cool to chill with. Then you're not buddy-buddy with John like you used to be....are you sure everything's cool?" Sean sighed and said, "Chavo...don't say anything to anyone but the reason that I'm not hangin out with John like I used to is because he still has these feelings for Amanda." Chavo was stunned, "You like her?" Sean thought about it and said, "Honestly, I think I've fallen for her, man." "Wow, Have you told her?" Sean just shook his head and Chavo said, "You should let her know how you feel." "Man, I can't." "Why not? I mean she might feel the same." "She probably still has her heart with John." Chavo was about to answer when they both heard a female voice say, "They're just friends." Chavo and Sean turned around to see Trish Stratus. "Come again?" Sean said. "John and Amanda talked things out in the catering room. Then she went to Amy and me." "What did she say?" "I'd tell you Sean, but she told me that in confidence. It'd be wrong of me to tell other people." Chavo gave Sean a nudge in his arm and said, "Here's your chance amigo!" Sean stood on his feet and left to find Amanda, leaving Trish in a state of confusion and Chavo with a smile.

Amanda was sitting on an equipment case, talking to her friend on her phone when she saw Sean stand in front of her. "Ashley, I gotta go....okay bye." Amanda hung up her phone and smiled at Sean, "Hey Sean." She gave Sean a big hug, which he gladly returned. They released each other and she said, "I didn't see you in the catering room, I started to worry." "I got something on the way here....not that hungry right now." "Ya know..uh...John and I decided to stay friends." Amanda said in a serious tone. "Why? What happened?" "Nothing bad, we just figured out that we didn't feel the same as we used to about each other...that's all. I mean, I told him that I didn't feel anything when we were talking alone together and he admitted to the same...that's all." Amanda said and then added, "We're still cool." "Oh...that's good...." Amanda could easily see that Sean wanted to ask her something...he makes it so obvious! "Sean whatever it is ya gotta say to me...just say it, okay? I promise I won't hurt you." Sean slightly chuckled and said, "You can read me like a book." "I know..it's gift," Amanda said, "So...what's up?" "This isn't easy for me to say....umm....for a long while I've had these feelings for you, but since you were with John I didn't do anything about it, and uhh..well....I think I'm falling for you Amanda."


	5. chapter 5

Amanda didn't say anything in response to what Sean had just said to her, she couldn't! She was speechless! Amanda opened her mouth to say something to him and Sean put his finger to her lips. "Just listen. I need to get this out of my system and it's something that I think you need to hear." Amanda nodded her and just sat there, listening. Sean took a deep breath, exhaled and began, "The first time I saw you I thought you were the prettiest woman I've laid my eyes on and I wanted so much to go up to you and at least introduce myself to you. After a while, John told me that he was gonna ask you out, so that's why I didn't do anything." Amanda was gonna say something, but Sean had already began to say it, "Yeah, we became friends and over the time we became close. I guess I didn't want you to see what I was really feeling, so I put on this facade that I was happy when you and John got together, but I really wasn't Amanda. I hated seeing you with John. When he did what did to you, deep down inside I wanted to beat him to bloody pulp for hurting you. You were there for him all the time and it struck a big cord with me when he cheated on you. Because you deserve to be treated so much better than that."

While Sean was pouring his heart to Amanda, she grabbed his hand and held it tight with both her hands. His words made her want to cry! She didn't want to say anything. The moment was too perfect! Amanda noticed that Sean stopped talking and was waiting for her to say something. "Sean," Amanda began, "Honestly, I don't know what to say! It's kinda left me speechless." They chuckled lightly. Amanda was gonna continue, but Sean stopped her, "If you need time to think about it, than that's fine. I don't mind at all." Amanda put a hand to Sean's cheek and said, "You read my mind, thank you Sean." Then she kissed him on his cheek. "Hey Sean," the stagehand yelled, "You're match is next." Sean nodded and helped Amanda down off the equipment case that she was sitting on. Sean and Amanda pulled each other for a hug. Then Amanda kissed him on the cheek again and said, "That's for good luck. Now just set your mind on your match and don't think about what just happened...well not until your match is over anyway." Sean chuckled and said, "You got it!"

"He what?" Amy said, excitedly. Amanda had just told Amy and Trish what happened with Sean. "Yeah. I was speechless myself. I mean what IS there to say when someone pours their heart out to you?" "What did you end up saying to him?" Trish asked. "I was about to ask him if I could have time to think about it, but it was like he could read my mind." "This is like sorta something out of a movie....ya know what I mean?" Amy said to them. "I just don't know how I feel guys. I mean, it all happened so fast!" Amanda said in a bit of a state of confusion. Amanda noticed Amy and Trish looking at each other with smiles on their faces. "What?" She said. "Girl's night!!" They both said in unison. "As much fun as all that sounds, I don't really want to go out tonight." Amanda told them. "We were thinking that we could hang out in our hotel room and veg out...helping you out. Ya know?"

Gail Kim, Victoria, Trish, Nora, Amy and Amanda were talking about her situation with Sean. "So," Victoria began, "Do you even have feelings for Sean?" Amanda thought about it and said, "I don't know. I mean whenever I'm down, I love the fact that I can confide in him. I can talk to him about anything...I just love that i can open with him. Whenever I'm in his presence I feel all warm, fuzzy and gooey inside! As long as I was with John, I've never had that feeling with him. Sean knows what I'm going to say before I even say it guys! I just light up inside whenever I see him!" "Awww!" They all said in unison. "Not to mention, they're is always a sparkle in your eye at the mention of his name!" Gail Kim said. "No...really?" "We all saw it as you were talking about him." Amanda smiled and said, "Yeah...I think I love him guys. I really do love him!"


	6. Chapter 6

(1 year later)

Amanda was in the catering room with Trish and Gail Kim. Trish was glad that the 3 of them got this time together. Both her and Kim noticed a change in Sean's behavior and Amanda hasn't exactly been herself since her and Sean have been officially together. "Is something wrong Amanda?" Kim asked. "What are you talking about..I'm fine." Amanda said, as she took a sip of her water...but winced when she raised her arm to do so. Trish grabbed Amanda's hand and said, "Be honest with us hon. What's going on?" "It's nothing...it's just that...sometimes he gets mad and-" Amanda tried to say inbetween sobs. Kim moved beside her and let Amanda cry on her. Trish leaned in and asked, "Is he hitting you?" Amanda didn't say anything, but they knew what her answer was.

Adam and John walked into the catering room and saw the 3 ladies at the table. "Is she crying?" Adam asked about Amanda. Then they walked over to them. "What's going on?" John asked, "Are you alright?" "Should I tell them Amanda?" Trish asked. "No..it's okay." She said. "No, it's not okay. Something has to be done!" Kim exclaimed. "Done about what?" Adam asked, "What happened to you sweetie?" "Sean...he...he.." Amanda couldn't finish..it was too hard. Adam sat on the otherside of Amanda and held her. "He's been roughin her up..if you catch my drift." Trish said finishing Amanda's sentence. "I thought there was something going on with Sean..he has been actin kinda funny. But I had no idea it was this serious." John said angerily. John and Amanda were just friends now..but that doesn't mean he couldn't beat the living piss out of Sean! "Wait...Where are you going?" Kim hollered as John walked in frustration, out of the catering room. Then a stagehand came into the catering room and said, "Trish, you and Kim are up first for the night." They both nodded and Adam said, "Go...I'll stay with Amanda."

(In the Men's Locker Room)

In the men's locker room, some of the guys have also noticed a change in Sean's behavior...Amanda hasn't exactly been herself either. Hunter and Flair had there suspicions, but if their suspicions were correct than he was gonna have a helluva lot more than a fat lip. Then all of a sudden, John walked in the locker room with a purpose. Hunter stood up and said, "Whao there...where's the fire?" He noticed the look on John's face and said, "What happened?" John whispered to Hunter about Amanda and he turned as angry as John did when he found out about it! "What the fuck's your deal Sean?" Hunter yelled. "What are you talkin about man?" "I just heard that you like to beat up women!" John hollered. "I knew somethin had to be up with you!" Hunter said. "She's lyin man." Sean replied. "Is she really?" John said. "Yeah..you know how she is...lil' bitch!" "I bet you dollar for dollar that you're the reason why she hasn't been herself lately!" Hunter said in anger, then he and John lunged at Sean...

(Amanda and Adam in his locker room)

"How could I be so stupid...so naive?" Amanda said to him. "I thought he really cared about me..you know? All those things I told him...he was a great friend to me and somehow I thought that he really loved me." She felt so stupid for falling for him..or even giving him a chance. For thinking that Sean would treat her the way she felt she deserved to be treated. "Amanda, don't be so hard on yourself. We all make mistakes in our lives sweetie. It's what makes us human." Amanda calmed down, looked at her friend and said, "Am I really that gulliable? I mean, I was with Shane after John cheated on me...then he cheated on me with Stacey...then I went to Sean. Adam, what are people gonna think?" Then she looked towards the floor. Adam lifted up her face and said, "Will you listen to yourself! It doesn't matter what people think of you...or what you do. Maybe you should use the alone time and be on your own for a little while sweetie." Adam pulled his friend closer to him and continued, "Plus, I really hate to see you so upset. I mean, I've seen you go through one miss after another and I really don't like it." "Thanks Adam. I really do appreciate you being here and listening to my mouth." Amanda said with a smile. Adam hugged her and said, don't worry about it hun. I have to get going. Are you gonna be alright?" "Yeah, I'll be fine...go on." Amanda said as they stood up.

Amanda was hangin out with Melina in the back, watching the monitor. Melina heard about what Amanda's been through. She really didn't know her that well to ask her about anything personal like that, so she decided that it would be best not to ask. Melina did feel bad for Amanda though. She silently prayed that Amanda wouldn't endure anymore pain than she has already. She has overheard what Candice and Maria talk badly about Amanda though.

(Flashback)

_"Is Amanda planning to go through the entire roster or something?" Candice said. "She's such a slut." Maria said. Melina couldn't take it anymore. Those two airheads knew nothing about Amanda's situation...hell she didn't either. But she didn't think it was right for them to talk about something they knew nothing about! _

_Melina walked over and said, "Would you 2 shut the hell up! You don't even really know her and you two have the audacity to say that shit about Amanda!" Melina headed towards the door, but not before saying, "Maybe you two bimbos should get to know someone before you talk shit about them!" Then Melina headed out the door._

_Torrie overheard everything and she whole heartedly agreed with Melina. "She's right ya know." Candice and Maria looked towards Torrie. "Amanda happens to be an extremely sweet and caring person. She's going through a lot right now and you guys have absolutely no right to laugh at someone else's pain and suffering."_

As they were watching the monitor, Amanda said, "I kind of know what Candice and Maria are saying. Torrie told me what happened earlier Melina. Thanks for sticking up for me." Melina smiled and said, "Don't mention it. They know nothing about what you're going through and I couldn't stand listening to them anymore! They just don't have anything better to do." Then suddenly John came over and said, "Hey Manda. Melina, we gotta get going." Melina stood up and said, "Why don't you join me, John and Cena for some dinner after the show. It'll be fun!" "Yeah Manda," John said, "There's always room for one more." "Alright, I'm in." "Cool!" John said with a smile. "It'll be a good time Amanda.. Plus, I'd like there to be another female joining us so I don't get stuck with a table of testosterone." Amanda laughed with Melina.

As Amanda was heading down the hall, she noticed Sean standing there, blocking her way. "_Sean looked like he got the crap beat out of him!" _Amanda thought to herself, then she smiled to herself, "_It serves him right!"_ "Amanda, we have to talk." Sean said. "Sean, I have nothing to say to you. It's over between us. Now leave me alone!" Amanda notice Paul (Big Show) standing behind Sean. "You know I don't mean it when I smack you around. We can work through this!" Sean pleaded. "I think she made herself clear the first time Sean." He turned around and looked up to see Paul standing behind him. "Go away now!" "You think you initimidate me Show!" "I think you should very scared. I hate it when I hear about pussies like you hitting women! If you ever lay a finger on her, I'll make it so the only you can talk is through your asshole!" Paul said in anger. Amanda didn't know what to think as she was watching this. This was too much for her...her emotions was too much. So she looked around and saw John Cena's locker room and went inside. She figured that since he was in the ring...she'd have a chance to be on her own.

Vince walked by and stopped what he was seeing. "Show, that's enough!" "Sorry Vince, I saw Sean infront of Amanda and I wanted to stop Sean before he did anything." "It's alright," He turned to Sean and said, "I want to talk to you!" Vince then looked around and asked Show, "Where is she anyway?" "She went into Cena's locker room. I think she went inside to be on her own." Vince nodded and went with Sean to talk to him in private "Who did?" John asked, as he came and stood beside Big Show. "Amanda is. Sean was infront her and wanted to talk to her or something. Amanda made herself clear that she didn't want anything to do with him. I was standing behind him the whole time and saw his left hand clench in a fist." Paul noticed John tense up a little. "Don't worry, I stopped him. She's in your locker room."


	7. Chapter 7

Amanda never felt so confused, embarrassed and upset at the same time ever! She was embarrassed because almost everyone knows about all this..and she was certain that there were people talking about her. She was confused because she didn't know what to think about everything. And she was upset because she allowed herself to be taken in by him. She had befriended him..ran to him when she had a problem. He was one of the people that always seemed to make her feel better when she was down. Hell, she eve told him things that not even Trish knows! "How could I be so stupid not to see this...this behavior in Sean!" Amanda said out loud.

"You're not stupid, Amanda." She looked up and saw John's face. "Sorry, I didn't think anyone was here. I figured you'd be in the ring and I could be alone here. I'll leave if you want." John grabbed her arm, but immediately pulled away, when he realized what he did. "It's okay...you can stay if you want to." John sat down with Amanda, "What would make you think you're stupid?" John asked. Amanda shared with John everything that she was thinking and feelings. John just listened to her. He took a deep breath before talking, "Amanda, you're just in a rough patch right now. That's all! And don't worry about whether people are talking or not. They know nothing about you and they haven't been in your shoes. They're not anything to worry about." He said to his ex-fiancee. John wanted to change the subject. Not because he didn't wanted to talk about it...it wasn't like that. It was because he wanted to see Amanda happy again...see her smile. Not so upset like this. "Hey, let me go and shower up and we'll go and meet Melina and John, okay?" Amanda looked up at him and said, "Sounds good to me. I'll be in the diva locker room or something." John nodded as she stood up. Amanda was about to open the door to leave, then John stopped her, "Hey Amanda?" "yeah?" "Can I get a smile from you?" "John..." "Oh come on Amanda, please...for me?" Amanda smiled as she blushed at him. "There's that smile I love so much!" Amanda laughed as she shook her head. "You're too much...I'll see ya later."

"Hey Amanda...wait up!" Amanda turned around, it was Kim. "Hey Kim...great match!" "Thanks. Did you hear?" "Hear what?" "Vince fired Sean O Haire." Kim told her. "Really?" "Yeah, I just saw him with his bags heading out to the car. I thought he was just leaving early or something, but Shane said that they had to let him go." Kim said. "At least I don't have to worry about him anymore..at work anyway." Amanda said. "You got plans tonight?" Kim asked. "Yeah. Melina, John Henningon(A/N:did i even spell that right?), me and John are having some dinner a little later." "You and John?" Kim asked suggestively. "Kim.." Amanda said to her. "I know...I know. sorry. I have to get going now. Me and some girls are going to the club tonight. Bye honey." They hugged and then parted ways.

(At TGI Fridays)

As Amanda was in the bathroom, Melina told them, "Guys lets not even mention anything that'll upset her. All we want is for her to have a good time. Deal?" "Sounds good to me." John H said. "That's the exact same idea I had." John said with a smile. "Sorry about that guys." Amanda said, as John stood up and let her sit on the inside of the booth. "Know what you're going to eat?" Cena asked Amanda. (A/N: It's getting confusing for me so whenever there is a scene with Johnny Nitro and John Cena: Cena is John Cena. Okay?) "I don't know...maybe a burger or something...but aren't there burgers big?" "Yeah...pretty much." Melina told her. They all ordered their food and were chatting to each other. This night out was exactly what Amanda needed and it felt so good to just let go and have fun. She even ended up forgetting about everything that had happened to her...and any worries that she had. Amanda felt that she owed Melina big time for inviting her.

"Well," John said, "Melina and I are gonna start heading for our room. She starting to get tired. You guys gonna be alright?" "Yeah," Cena told him. "We'll be fine. See you at the house show." "Have a good night you 2." Melina said after yawning. After they were out of sight, John and Amanda were alone in the lobby. "You wanna go to the hotel bar? I'm not real tired at the moment and I'd like to hang out more." "Sure...I'm not tired either." Amanda said.

Amanda and John spent the time talking and they were having a great time together. It somehow felt like old times. It reminded Amanda of the time years ago when they were together...sitting..eating dinner and talking when he got back from the road. It felt familiar to her..it felt good! "Can I frank with you?" John asked. "Of course you can John." Amanda answered. "I know this isn't probably the best time to tell you this, but I haven't dated anyone since we broke up. I mean, I tried to see someone else but it didn't work out." Amanda just listened to him..she didn't say a word. "I don't know Amanda...it didn't feel right to me. I felt somehow...that it was wrong." Then he smirked and said, "After all this time my old man still thinks that I'm stupid for screwin' it up between us. I think I am too." Amanda smiled at John. She wasn't shocked at all because she knew how John felt..so it wasn't a big confession to her or anything. She did feel flattered however that John still thought of her after all this time. "John, as much as I would love to get back with you...I don't want to rush anything. I also kinda wanna be on my own for a bit I guess. John, can we just take this a day at time and see where it leads? I want to be with you John...I do, but I don't wanna speed into this either. Okay?" Amanda told him. John wasn't upset with her at all, he understood completely. If it's what she wants then it's fine with him. "That's fine with me, Amanda. Go ahead and take care of you." John told her. "Thanks John.." Amanda and John hugged each other...tightly.

To the both of them, it felt so good..so familiar. They felt themselves getting closer to each other. It was as if their minds were being taken over by their hearts. Still having their arms around each other, they looked into each other's eyes and started to kiss. Then they pulled away and John said, "I thought you said that you needed time alone." Amanda smiled and said, "I also said to take things a day at a time. John this feels right to me...WE feel right to me." John smiled and said. It feels right to me too!"


End file.
